Draco's Easter Surprise
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Its Draco and Hermione's first easter together as a married couple and Hermione has a surprise for him.. For www.rivalsinlove.tk easter challenge... check out the website its a Draomine


**DRACO'S EASTER SURPRISE:**

By Voldyismyfather

Hermione's Pov:

I, Hermione Malfoy am sat on the sofa reading my favourite book Pride and Prejudice, I am waiting for my husband Draco to return home, it is Maundy Thursday and it is mine and Dracos first Easter together as a married couple. Sadly Draco didn't know much about Easter as its not celebrated in the wizarding world a Jesus was a muggle, so he was unsure about what to do.

I look up from my book to the clock on the wall. It read 6.30. Where's Draco I think to myself, he's normally home by half five. I place my book on the sofa and walked over to the fireplace. I smile as I look at the pictures of me and Draco. I pick up the one of me and him at Hogwarts in our final year.

_Flashback_

_Hermione entered the common room only to be embraced by a certain blond haired Slytherin. _

"_Hey Mione," the blond said holding her close._

"_Dr-ay, I- I ca-an-t-t br-e-a-thhh," Hermione revealed._

"_Oh, sorry babe," Draco smiled and kissed her head. _

"_Its ok hun, I'll live," Hermione reassured him._

"_Good, because I don't know what I'll do without you," he sighed._

"_And I don't know what I'll do without you either," Hermione replied planting a kiss on his lips._

_CLICK_

_Hermione and Draco spun round to see Blaise sat there on the sofa with a camera in her hand._

_End flashback_

I let a tear roll down her cheek, I miss Blaise, he was a good friend when Harry and Ron abandoned me in the last year. He and Ginny became a couple shortly after the picture was taken. Another tear rolled down my cheek, I miss Ginny too, both Ginny and Blaise had died at the end of the year. Blaise was murdered by Harry for taking his love Ginny away and Ginny unable to cope with the loss of Blaise killed herself. Harry was now in Azkaban serving a life sentence and the Weasleys' are no longer contacting him, except Ronald. They don't speak to me either as apparently I was a bad influence on Ginny and was the reason her and Blaise got together and therefore the reason for her death.

I looked along the pictures and found the one of all of us together down by the lake. The tears were now falling freely and I couldn't stop.

POP

I looked over to the sound of the noise and saw Draco standing there.

He immediately rushed over to me a wrapped his strong arms around my delicate form.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I-I-waa-ass-lo-ook-ing-a-at-tt-th-he-pi-ict-tur-res-o-of –uss," I sob, "I –I –mi-is-s- Gi-in- an-nd- Bla-aise."

"I miss them too hun," he whispers soothingly into my ear, "Remember there in a better place."

He wipes my tears and I smile at him. He plants a kiss on my lips. Then he pulls away and smiles a toothy grin.

"There's the girl I fell in love with," he smirks.

"I don't know where the guy I fell in love went," I joke.

"Oh really," he huffs.

"Because the guy in front of me is way better," I continue.

"Good," he sighs.

I poke my tongue out at him.

"Don't be childish," he laughs at me.

"I am not childish," I reply sternly.

"Whatever you say hun," he replies.

I plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I've got a surprise for you," I smile at him.

"I love surprises," he grins.

"Accio Draco's Surprise," I call and a box comes flying towards me and Draco.

Draco using his fast seeker reflexes grabbed the box before it crashed into me.

"Go on, open the box," I urge him.

He opens the box and takes out the items inside.

"What's this?" he asks showing me a box with Dairy Milk written at the top and an egg shaped hole, "It got something inside."

"It's called and Easter egg," I smile at him, "Open up the box."

He opens the box.

"Now pull out the plastic," I encourage him.

He pulls out the plastic and opens it up, "Now what?"

"Unwrap the foil," I try to stop myself from giggling.

He unwraps the foil and takes the egg shaped marvel inside, he looks up at me expecting an answer.

"Now crack it gently and then put a bit in your mouth," I inform him.

He smashes it and the egg breaks into little pieces. He picks up the tiniest bit and plops it into his mouth.

"OMG it's delicious," he smiles and picks up a bigger piece.

"DUH," I laugh at him.

I reach for a bit for myself and plop it into my mouth.

"Hey, no stealing my Easter Egg," Draco complains.

"You not going to share it with your amazing wife, Draco," I pout at him.

"Hmm, maybe if you make it up to me," he winks.

After we finish the chocolate, Draco puts his hand back in the box and pulls out a little white bunny.

"I'm not sure what to think of this," he looks at me.

"It's a bunny Draco," I laugh at him, "Bunnies tend to be associated with Easter."

"Ok," he replies, "But why did you buy it for me?"

"Why don't you look in the box and see what else is in there.

"Umm, ok," he says unsure.

He pulls out a small book, "Baby Names," he looks unsure, "why in Merlin's name have you brought that?"

"Umm Draco, I've kind of got some news for you," I say calmly.

"Err, Mione what's wrong?" Draco looks shocked.

Poor boy, he lacks the sense to add things together.

"Draco, I'm expecting" I start.

"Who's coming over?" he asks.

Merlin, he's really making this hard for me.

"No one's coming over, Draco," I reply.

"Then what are you expecting?" he asks.

"Draco, I'm expecting," I start again.

"I already know that, but I want to know who!" he shouts at me.

"You know what Draco, maybe you should stop butting in then maybe I can finish my sentence and tell you, without you getting angry at me," I start t cry.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you upset," he pulls me close.

"Its ok, I'm going to be like this for a while now," I smile at him.

"Hermione, if I didn't know you any better I would say your pregnant," Draco laughs.

I fake a smile.

He looks at me and I hear the light bulb in his head light up, "Omg, you are aren't you?"

I nod my head.

"Everything makes so much sense now," he smiles, "I'm going to be a father!"

He lets me lose and starts to run around the house screaming.


End file.
